Morty and Stocking
by Panty Kong The Dong King II
Summary: Rick and Morty are forced to travel to the dimension of PSG after an alien invasion. Adventure and romance await them on their quest to stop the forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1

A race of extraterrestrials has put the universe in turmoil . They are the most powerful beings ever discovered; so powerfull that they have destroyed millions of dimensions and galaxies. Very few worlds are safe. Of the trillions of life forms who have died, only two escaped.

Panty and Stocking were laying on the couch, bored as hell. Garterbelt stepped in the room and said," Angels! The Demon Sisters are reaking havoc at Daten City High." Panty replied "Isn't that the place Brief goes to school? Couldn't they have at least invaded a gay bar?" "Stop talkin' out your vag Panty, let's just go." Stocking added. "I guess there's nothing better to do right now, no guys to fuck. I'll go get on my sexy schoolgirl uniform."

The Anarchy Sisters got in See Through and drove off to the high school. Panty and Stocking were walking down the hallway. Nothing suspicious was going on. "You sure those shit buckets really came here?" Panty said in boredom. Stocking replied "Be patient Panty, I'm sure they'll show up eventually." Suddenly Stocking bumped into someone, "Hey watch it fag." She said. The boy just stared at her with wide eyes, not saying a word. "Well shit-head, you just going to stand there?" He finally snapped out of it and said "Oh gee, I-I'm sorry. I-I just, you know, was like, spacing out and... and stuff." An awkward silence awoke. "Anyway, let's get going Stocking," Panty said in an annoyed tone. "S-Stocking? That's a really cute name," the kid said. "Yeah, let's get away from this geek basket." Stocking said. The angels started walking away to find the Demon Sisters, but the kid followed them secretly.

Panty and Stocking started sitting on a bench," Can we leave now?" Panty started getting agro. The kid was hiding behind the corner. Suddenly they heard sexy voices from across the hall, " If it isn't the Anarchy Sisters. What are you too doing here, I thought you would be gorging yourselves and having sex," said the voices. "It's the bitchy ass demons," said Panty. "Yes it is we, Scanty and Kneesocks," they said simultaneously. Panty pointed her gun at the demons, "Whatever it is you're doing here, it can't be good." she said. "Actually, just we're here for that kid you met earlier," Scanty said. "And wasn't he a nuisance? Do you really care if we take him?" Kneesocks added.

the boy was still listening to them. He peeked around the corner. Kneesocks noticed him. "Hey there's the kid!" she shouted. Scanty and Kneesocks rushed to get him. They grabbed him. "Stop squirming fuck turd!" Scanty shouted. before the angels could react, a man walked in . "Who... who are you?" Scanty asked. No answer. He pulled out a gun-like weapon, and shooted the demons, paralyzing them. "What was that?" Panty said. The man walked closer. "*Burp*. The names Rick and This is my grandson Morty." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

They had all introduced themselves. "So, who were those red-ass bitches, and what dud they want with my grandson?" Rick asked. Atocking replied with "They are demons. They often times come here to fuck shit up, but I'm not sure what they wanted with your geeky-ass grandson." Rick said "Well anyway, wanna kill em'? Since they're unconcious on the floor and stuff." Panty replied, "Hell yeah!", but before they could do anything to the demons, Scanty and Kneesocks teleported away. "The hell was that?" Rick shouted. Stocking replied "Must have been Corset using his psychic powers. We'll get them later."

"Well, Morty and I should het goin'" Rick said. Morty responded, "Oh gee, Rick. Maybe we should, um, invite Panty and Stocking over for dinner, or something. I mean, it would be polite, y... you know." Rick responded, "Morty *burp*, I know you're probably horny because of these,*burp*, decently attractive girls, Morty. But Morty, you can't let your penis do the talkin', *burp*, Morty. Let's go home Morty." Rick and Morty went home. Larer that night, Morty was trying to gall asleep. He thought to himself, "It's my first day here, and I've already found the love of my life I'm already over Jessica. Now all I can think about is Stocking." He soon fell asleep after that.

Meanwhile in Corset's lair, "We're incredibly sorry master. Please don't punish us too hard," Kneesocks said apologetically. "Do you realize hom much of a fuck up you too are? Is it really that difficult to capture a pubescent child?" Corset angrily said. Scanty responded "It was because of Rick, sir. We had no way of knowing that he would be there." Corset continued, "I've been studying Rick's gadgets, and I've informed you on how to avoid many of his machines. A simple paralyzer gun should't be of any trouble to you." Corset tightened his suite and pulled out his whip. "I think you know what time it is," he said hestarically, "Time for your punishment!" Scanty and Kneesocks were promptly striped of their uniforms and chained to the wall. Repetedly Corset whipped their fragile bodies, laughing uncontrollably. Despite how much pain it brought upon the Demon Sisters, they couldn't help but feel aroused. Moaning and the clinking of chains could be heard all throughout the building.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning arose, and Morty went off to school. He wished to see Stocking at school, but she was nowhere to be seen. Lunch was approaching, and Morty was growing hungry. Rick told Morty that he could leave school whenever he wanted. Rick didn't really care about Morty's education, he just made Morty go to school so Rick could work on his inventions in peace.

Morty wanted something sweet so he decided to go to the bakery down the street. When he got there he saw who he wanted to see most, Stocking. She was sitting at a table, eating a chocolate cake. She didn't seem to notice Morty, so he walked over to her. "H-Hey Stocking, how's it going?" he said awkwardly. Stocking responded, "Oh hey it's... Rick's sex slave, I think." Morty pouted, "Th-that's not who I am at all. I'm Morty, Rick's grandson." Stocking replied, "No wonder I forgot your name. Fuckin' Morty. What a shitty-ass name. Oh gross, I'm, like, ready to gag. Like, seriously, you might as well kill yourself; Life is not worth living with such a sucky name." Morty was getting upset. He responded, "You don't have to be so mean." Stocking replied, " Well I'm sorry, I didn't realise being autistic was something not to make fun of." she crossed her arms and put on a stern face. Morty's face turned a bright shade of red.

" Well anyway, how about we eat lunch together?" he said. Stocking replied, "What? Why would I want to do anything with a scrublord like you?" Morty looked dissapointed. Stocing continued, "Okay fine, but if you screw anything up, I'm leaving." Morty looked happy again. He ordered food and sat down. He couldn't take his eyes off of Stocking. The sound of her eating, the crumbs and icing on her face, her innocent smile, Stoking was the cutest girl Morty had ever seen. "Um, so you-you're an angel, right?" Morty said awkwardly. Stocking replied, "Yeah. what's so specieal abut that?" she looked at him with an anoyed face. "Well, I've never seen one before. So, why are you oh earth?" Morty continued asking. Stocking replied, "I was too much of a bitch, so I was cast out of Heaven." Morty looked dumbfounded "S-So you're a fallen angel? That's so... sexy." He looked aroused. Stocking looked disgusted, "Ew, pervert! I knew you would fuck something up, BAKA!" She took her cake and walked out the door. Morty soon went back home with a depressed look on his face.

When he git home, he went into Rick's garage. "Hey Rick, I'm home." Rick ignored him. Morty continued, "I-I went on a date-ish thing with Stocking. But When I said something pervy, she stormed out like I was Hitler or something." Rick still didn't say anything. "Are you even listening to me, Rick?! I'm upset, the least you could do is respond!" Morty shouted. Rick stoped his work and replied, "Look, Morty. I understand that you're upset that your new crush hates you now. But It doesn't matter. Nothing matters, Morty. There's an entire universo, no, billions of universes out there, so why should one kids love life afect anything? Now go off and masturbate or something, I'm busy." Morty, still screaming, said, " You're the only reletive I have left, Rick! Our universe was destroyed, everything in it died, exept us! Do you know how hard that must be for me?! I just want someone to go to, someone who cares for me, ut I guess you're not that person anymore, Rick!" Morty stormed out of the room. Rick felt bad and went to apologise to Morty. But despite looking all over the house, Rick couldn't find his grandson.


End file.
